A Harty New Year
by mrsscottwood
Summary: Spending New Years Day with the Harts


A Harty New Year

Just a short little story, Happy New Year to all my readers out there.

He could see the glow of daylight through the curtain he turned to see the beautiful woman next to him and was shocked to see her awake and watching him. She smiled at him saying, "Gotcha."

He in turn moved swiftly to cover her body with his own. "I think I gotcha." His lips moved down her neck and she let out a soft moan. "Jonathan…" getting no response from him and her mind quickly turning a bit fuzzy she said again, "Jonathan."

His response this time was mumbled.

She laughed, enjoying the attention and the feel of his body on hers. "Jonathan…"

He looked at her. She smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Happy New Year." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked her as he moved to lie next to her.

"Not long."

"We need to get up, don't we?"

Jennifer moved and now she lie on top of him. "We have some time Mr. Hart." Her lips touched his chest.

"Do we have to go?" His arms moved to hold her. "This is so much better."

"I'm sorry but we made the commitment so yes, we have to go."

Jennifer stood at the mirror touching up her make-up and watched him walk into the room. The man after all these years still made her heart skip a beat. She'd give just about anything to spend the day alone with him but the Children's Hospital needed their support to raise funds for new equipment. If the Harts were attending a function such as this they drew lots of big name contributors. It wasn't just another charity it was one that needed their attention. She watched him fight with his tie in the mirror.

"Darling we better get going." She said the words as she reached for her purse. Turning around he stepped in front of her.

"Fix this damn thing will you…" He didn't look happy; in fact he looked a little pissed off.

She worked her magic on the tie and had it fixed in no time. She placed her hand on his chest. "There, you look very dashing."

"Umm hummm." He said the word as he signaled her to walk in front of him. Watching her walk from the room had already started to stir his insides. The woman was built… and she was all his…

On the way to the benefit not much was said it seemed that no matter what topic she tried he just wasn't interested in talking so she gave up. They had only a block to go so she took her compact out and checked her make-up and refreshed her lip color. He pulled the car up to the valet and walked around to her side opening the car door. He put out his hand and helped her from the car but again no eye contact was made. Their car pulled away and they walked into the entryway as Jennifer touched his arm. "Is there something wrong?"

The photographers started taking photos and he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Will you please try to make this an early night, I have one thing on my mind and that is you Mrs. Hart." He nibbled her ear and felt her shiver. "I will never get enough of you."

Jennifer felt her face flush and her head rested so sweetly against his chest as they both smiled. Pictures were taken and the couple didn't seem to mind at all.

Inside they held hands making conversation with others and just before dinner Jennifer took her place at the podium. The speech she gave came from her heart as she urged the more fortunate guests to give generously. She presented a check from her personal account and one from Hart Industries then very politely excused herself from the evening festivities saying she had another function to attend.

They walked out together hand in hand and as they stood waiting for the valet to bring their car around Jonathan smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Smooth Mrs. Hart, very smooth."

Jennifer smiled at him, "Just so you know Jonathan if there had been any way we could have skipped this I would have, we did what we needed to do now we can get back to doing what the two of us do best together."

The car pulled up. "You took the words right out of my mouth Mrs. Hart. Home it is."

The End.


End file.
